varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Heretic
A cleric who has turned evil and has been granted power from the abyssal planes to champion them. Heretics can summons demonic allies as well as burn their enemies with destructive hellfire magics. The Heretic prefers to use two-handed mauls. Charm Quest LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Northern Felwithe. You say, 'Hail, Zaragath The Fallen' Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Greetings "Name", are you currently a member of the Heretics or are you looking to join? I can also give you some information on this path as well.' You say, 'Information' Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Clerics who wish to become Heretics will be rewarded with the ability to learn the ways of the planes of fire and darkness, granting them the ability to cause great harm with burning maces, hellfire magic and demon summoning.' You say, 'join' Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Good, I can always use another recruit. I'm not that fond of the other two paths for the Cleric, so if you're already involved in one of them I hope you understand that all of your items from that path will be deleted upon becoming a Heretic. If you agree to this or don't have a path yet than I will help you learn more.' You say, 'more' Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Are you sure you want to start the path of the Heretic? Yes' You say, 'yes' Zaragath The Fallen says, 'You've made a wise choice, "Name". Before you can join though, you need to show me I can earn your trust.' You say, 'earn' Zaragath The Fallen tells you, Cursed Skull Of Corruption Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Here "Name", take this insignia. You'll be using your insignia for every quest I offer you, so don't lose it! Alright, so your first task is showing me I can trust you enough to advance you further. Bring me back your insignia and three cursed skulls of corruption. You can find these skulls from any creature in the dungeon of Befallen. We need to examine these skulls because their power is beyond normal Norrathian means and it could mean that something is trying to break into the material plane. Do this, and I'll advance you as a Heretic.' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You have entered Befallen. Any mob in the zone has a chance to drop the skulls. --You have looted a Cursed Skull Of Corruption.-- Turn in 3 Cursed Skulls of Corruption and Insignia. You gain experience!! Zaragath The Fallen says, 'Very good, "Name"! You have proven yourself to me and I now reward you with your first charm as well as a new title! Use it well.' Charm & Pet Pet Statistics *All Pet Statistics are base values with NO "Pet Mastery" item and NO VSES buffs. Pet's are parsed over a period 5 minutes on the testing dummy. Custom Abilities Offensive *The values shown in the description's are BASE values. Actual damage will vary based on stats and bonuses. *For other custom abilities please see Cleric's Heretic's 1.0 Quest Coming Soon Heretic's 1.0 Rewards Category:Clerics Category:Paths Category:Heretic